Artoria Hyoudou and the Red Dragon
by Alaya13
Summary: After several years away from Kuoh in Kyoto due to familial difficulties, Artoria Hyoudou returns. Enrolled in Kuoh Academy, she goes about enjoying her second year of high school and leading the kendo club to victory. But a dragon can not be so easily sated and the supernatural is more than happy to come calling. All the while memories work to make themselves remembered.
1. Tournaments and Familial Difficulties

_Chapter I : Tournaments and Familial Difficulties_

The helmet annoyed her, it felt wrong to conceal her own identity from her opponent, unchivalrous, cowardly. It was an irrational thought and Artoria knew it but after more than ten years of Kendo the thought nevertheless persisted. Releasing a calming breath, her attention returned to her surroundings, the lightly boisterous crowds, her confident team and the dull tones of the announcers; she listened to it all and then dismissed it.

"The final match of the national junior kendo tournament is here. Would Hyoudou of Kyoto Academy and Murayama of Kuoh Academy please make their way towards the match area, thank you." With the announcement over, Artoria strode forwards, her hand lightly holding her shinai.

The crowd's murmuring began to quiet as Artoria faced her opponent, the captain of the Kuoh Academy's Kendo Club. Murayama was an opponent she had often faced in prior tournaments and defeated soundly. But although victory was almost a guarantee, arrogance would grant her few favours and were she to fall here she would never hear the end of it from the talkative and cheerful Murayama. So, as she had done so many times in the past, she readied herself to fight.

She gave a brief bow, matching Murayama's own, before the referee ensured their two shinais just lightly touched before shouting for the match to begin. A small smile graced her lips as her blade shot forwards deflecting Murayama's own attack before striking her opponent's defenceless stomach. Even as she did so, she called out her hit, "body!"

Flags were waved as the referees confirmed the point and the crowd gave a light applause before both she and her opponent returned to their initial starting positions. As the referees called out the next round, Artoria watched Murayama retreat several steps back with her shinai held defensively. It was an advanced guard position designed to force the opponent to sacrifice either agility or strength. Artoria heard some of the crowd's recognition and appreciation of the move. However if Murayama expected it to change the outcome of the battle she was to soon be disappointed. Artoria rushed forwards, dancing around her opponent's blade, a hair's breadth from its edge, before striking at her opponent's helm and declaring her hit, "head!"

With those two strikes, the match was over. The referees declared Artoria's victory and the crowd released a polite but underwhelming applause, their disappointment almost tangible. She returned to the stands to the subdued congratulations of her fellow teammates as she removed her helmet. Wiping away the few droplets of sweat on her forehead she drank from her cold water bottle. Satisfied, she turned to the sound of her recently defeated opponent walking towards her. Murayama's normal grin not even ruffled by her defeat.

"I swear Artoria you and that shinai of yours have almost destroyed any faith I have in my own kendo skills. If it weren't for the fact that I know you beat everyone as soundly as you just beat me I'd have thrown in the towel after the third time you defeated me." Artoria, leaning back against the wall she currently stood next to, gave a wry grin in response to Murayama's remark before replying.

"I would be disappointed if you were to do so as I imagine the crowds would be. They wait with baited breath for that one moment where you finally defeat me. Still, soon we will fight no longer for the national championship but instead for the captaincy of Kuoh Academy's kendo club." Her response resulting in Murayam's grin growing into one of the largest smiles Artoria had ever seen her friend wear.

"It's definite then? You're transferring to Kuoh?" Murayama's excitement was barely held in check and when Artoria nodded in response Murayama released a loud whoop that resulted in some of those nearby giving them both questioning looks.

"Yes it is, the bureaucracy was completed last week. At the start of the next term I shall officially be a student at Kuoh Academy. I shall be in your capable hands."

"Don't worry, I'll protect you from the worst Kuoh has to offer. No one will get past the soon to be ex-captain of the Kendo Club. But don't think you won't have any competition for the title, if I can convince Yuuta to finally leave the Occult Research Club and join the Kendo Club I'm not sure whether you'll be able to win the title." Artoria's brow rose in response.

"The Occult Research Club? Surely he would not disgrace his blade by sacrificing valuable time to hone his skills with such frivolity? Do you think such an apathetic blade could challenge my own?" Artoria replied only slightly in jest.

"Not at all Artoria it's just that I'm worried that should you hurt him his entire fan club will be out for your blood." Murayama said with a laugh.

"Is it really that bad?"

"It really is! I swear he can't even enjoy a match because none of the girls would dare hurt him. I think it frustrates him a little as from what I've seen from his individual practice he's far more skilled than I am with a sword and from what I can tell he must practices while in the ORC. My guess is that they're the only group in the school he doesn't have to worry about fawning over him."

"Then he has nothing to worry about. As I will not disgrace our battle merely due to some overzealous girls. I look forward to testing my mettle against his should he be as skilled as you suggest. And should he be as skilled as you say I shall ensure that he does not let his talent languish merely due to the interference of schoolgirls. I am certain that my shinai will keep them at bay."

"I'll be sure to let him know." Murayama said with a laugh before walking away to her parents' car.

 **Kuoh Town, A week later**

A week had passed and a strong wind blew in the afternoon air as Artoria stepped out from her bus into Kuoh's bus station. Appreciating the warm sun, despite the cool breeze, she made her way onto the street ignoring her windswept hair.

The streets were unfortunately busy with people rushing to both catch their buses and taxis or trying to quickly find a place to stay. And yet Artoria made her way with little difficulty as she passed through the slowly emptying streets, pavement underfoot. With her suitcase behind her, she marched along unhindered ignoring the loud murmurs that so easily manifested from crowds of people. She avoided the countless shops and cafes that littered the street, despite their enticing smells and her empty stomach's protests. Knowing that there was only one kind of restaurant that would satisfy her hunger.

Looking at her phone and realising that she had some way to walk she decided to enjoy a hearty meal, she began to search through her phone for such a place. Quickly hailing one of the parked cabs, she entered with her suitcase besides her.

"Where would you like to go?" She briefly considered the driver's words before finally making up her mind.

"A reputable all you can eat restaurant, do you happen to know of any?" The driver's face broke into a slight grin at her request.

"There are quite a few but there is one especially good that serves excellent yakitori." The thought of some fried chicken silenced her stomach's protest and Artoria couldn't help but nod firmly.

"Then I find myself relying on your expertise." With those words the man gave a chuckle and the taxi sped off into Kuoh's streets. All the while Artoria looked outside enjoying the view of her home town that she had so rarely visited since her time in Kyoto.

The streets were bustling with business workers and teenagers alike enjoying the summer weather. Artoria could not help but give a smile slightly at the sight. She had spent too long in the busy city of Kyoto. It had its beautiful aspects but overall the city was slightly too large for her own tastes. She preferred a place that she could fully come to know and appreciate. Still, she would miss the sights that dotted around Kyoto.

Her taxi finally pulled up next to a slightly out of the way restaurant that hid itself well. Giving the driver her thanks, she made her way towards the restaurant. Its outside was fairly unglamorous with a number of stained boards and the occasional mark of graffiti, yet it held a degree of character. However, more importantly the food she could smell coming from the restaurant smelled delicious. It was also reassuring to see the large number of people that resided inside, an assortment of older locals and students alike. Artoria knew that she would soon be enjoying a filling meal.

 **Later, outside the Huoydou household**

It was a satisfied Artoria that stepped out of another cab outside of her old suburban home. It was as bland as all the other houses that sat on the street. But before she had left for Kyoto it had been her home. She noted the garden was meticulously well kept as she walked up the house's small pathway, no doubt her mother's work. Taking a steadying breath, she knocked on the house's wooden door before taking a step back and waiting for it to open. She didn't have long to wait and soon she was faced with a plain looking middle aged woman, her mother. She gave her mother an honest smile before trying to think of an appropriate first sentence to give to the woman she hadn't spoken to, outside of letters, for several years.

"Come in, come in! It's been far too long." As usual, her mother was more than capable of preventing her from feeling too awkward. With a nod, she stepped forwards into the house.

Surprisingly the house was mostly unchanged from how she remembered it. Of course one or two things had moved and a painting she didn't recognise hung from the opposite side of the room. Satisfied, she leaned forward and embraced her mother; who happily returned the hug.

"How have you been mother?"

"Oh you know, mostly fine. Just keeping an eye on the house and your father. Do you need something to eat?"

"No thank you, I already ate at a rather pleasant restaurant. If it's all the same with you mother I would like to begin preparing my room and emptying my bags."

"Are you sure? I imagine your father would be more than happy to give you some help." Artoria couldn't quite find it in her to entirely believe her mother's words. She imagined her father would grumble incessantly if he was asked to help her.

"No, it's fine I would not want to intrude. I imagine he will be quite tired after a day of work and simply wish to relax instead."

"Well at least come in and have a cup of tea first. I can't let my daughter's first moments at home be cleaning and putting things away."

"Very well mother, I could hardly refuse one of your cups of jasmine tea." Her mother gave a small chuckle before making her way into the kitchen and prepared a pot of tea.

With the conversation over for the time being, Artoria placed her suitcase against the side of wall before entering the living room.

The living room was hardly anything unusual, several seats were dotted around the room while in the middle of the room a small table sat with three cups atop it. The room itself was an off white and adorning the walls were a couple of simple paintings and a mundane looking clock.

Mundane was perhaps the best way to describe the house she had been brought up in. The only thing particularly unusual about the house was the lack of family photographs, but that was her father's touch. Sitting herself down on one of the chairs, Artoria watched her mother go about pouring her a cup of tea before walking over and passing the cup to her. Taking a sip, she let out a sigh of relief and allowed herself to relax somewhat. It had been far too long since she'd last drank a cup of her mother's jasmine tea.

But even as she enjoyed the cup of tea, she noticed her mother fill another two cups and heard the front door open, announcing her father.

"Hello dear." He smiled towards her mother before accepting the cup of tea she poured and then sat opposite Artoria on his own chair. "So, Artoria, how was the journey." She gave the mundane looking man a smile, holding back her tongue even as she replied.

"It was fine, thank you." A man she hadn't seen in several years and he acted as if she'd been away on a school field trip. Still, it was reassuring to know that she hadn't left for foolish reasons. Hopefully her father would simply treat her as he would any house guest.

"That's good, I imagine the bus journey wasn't too long." His voice hid any notion that this conversation was an unpleasant task. Artoria replied in kind, using the same skill she had mimicked from him at a young age. All the while her mother's face betrayed how much watching the conversation strained her.

"Yes, it was a manageable journey."

"Good to hear." As her father spoke, he finally took a sip of the tea her mother had handed him. "Ah, delicious as always dear, you do make an excellent tea. I suppose you had to find somewhere else to get decent tea while in Kyoto. Did you find any good tea houses? I do remember enjoying them when I last visited the city."

"Yes thankfully, I managed to find a satisfying tea house that wasn't too far from the school. Of course it could not compare to mother's own." She gave her mother a brief warm smile before returning her attention to her father.

"That's good, that's good. I expect you're quite tired after you're trip no doubt you've already had something to eat. Why don't you go catch an early one? You have your first day of school tomorrow right?"

"You're probably right father. I'll leave you for now, thank you for the tea mother it has really been far too long." After giving a brief nod to her mother and father she left for her room, picking up her suitcases along the way.

Her father and her had never had a pleasant relationship. They were capable of polite small talk but any more was a strain on the pair of them. And not without good reason as her father had always believed that she was the daughter of a tryst her mother may or may not have had prior to their marriage. She had once been sympathetic to his plight, even going so far as to desire his affection. After all, her appearance was quite dissimilar from her parents' and to be constantly reminded that she was the daughter of another man must have been painful. However, several long arguments resulting in her going to Kyoto Academy had dissuaded her of any hope towards reconciliation, yet alone affection.

Opening her bedroom door, she was greeted with a pleasantly surprising sight, her room was unchanged. Her bed was freshly made and several posters from her youth dotted around the room. Her bookcase was undisturbed and atop her desk sat several books which from a glance seemed designed to help her with the year's upcoming work.

But her prized possession was the bokken that hung from the wall. Her last gift from Irina before she left for Europe. Of course it was too small for her to use now but it served as a reminder for her closest friend. But despite how much she loved the wooden sword what truly brought a smile to her face was the stuffed lion toy that sat on her bed's pillow. Putting down her suitcase, she lay on her bed holding the lion to her chest and briefly closing her eyes as she waited for the sun to set.

 **Late evening, Artoria's room**

Opening her eyes and noting that the sun had finally set, Artoria left her room with an appropriately sized bokken in hand. She walked down the stairs before slipping into the kitchen and out of the backdoor into the garden. Outside of her house, Artoria's gaze drifted around the garden that she had spent so many of her childish years in. She recalled the times she played with Irina and then, once her friend left, the countless hours she had spent perfecting her swordsmanship.

She closed her eyes and breathed in and out slowly, settling her mind. She listened to faint sounds of the town, the cars that drove by, the occasional song of a bird and the chirping of the crickets. All these sounds eventually faded away as the minutes began to pass. Until another sound came, the phantom sound of a battle, arrows flying, swords clashing and men dying. Until this too left and all that remained was the slow measured steps of a pair of armoured footsteps. Knowing that the time was ready, Artoria opened her eyes and firmly grasped her blade as she prepared to face her opponent.

A shadowed and blurred figure clad in armoured plate, western in design, stood proudly before her. Ever since she had begun to practice the way of the sword she had faced this figure. As a child she remembered trying to avoid fighting it, to instead talk to it. To no avail, the figure would immediately attack her and brutally defeat her if she did not prepare herself to fight. It was the reason she could so easily defeat her peers as they were nothing when compared to the figure who stood before her. Only once had she tried to avoid fighting altogether by simply going to sleep without practicing beforehand; it was the most terrifying and painful experience of her life and it had just been a dream, an echo of a memory.

The figure darted forwards faster than anyone armoured should have been able to move and certainly magnitudes faster than any of her other opponents in the kendo tournament had been. Immediately, she was forced onto the defensive, something that only ever occurred when she fought this phantom. Her bokken tried to block several of the armoured figure's initial strikes and yet each time she blocked Artoria felt her breath leave her and her legs shake in pain. Somehow she knew that were this figure any more real she would have been forced tens of meters back from the strikes' strength. Her sword could not match her opponent's own.

Artoria fought for what felt like hours, constantly on the back foot unable to properly mount a defence and never once did the few strikes she was capable of making hit her opponent. Finally, her foot slipped and Artoria knew it was the end, the shadowy figure's sword struck her through the stomach and she felt a ghostly pain strike throughout her body. Yet even as the pain blinded her and blood dripped down the side of her mouth, her own blade struck forwards faster than any other strike she had made so far and attempted to hit her opponent. But with contemptuous ease her opponent deftly flew back and Artoria's own blade struck the ground. As it did so, it flashed a brilliant crimson before smashing itself to pieces on the ground sending splinters flying, several of which cut her.

Letting out a pained gasp and collapsing to the ground, Artoria noticed the armoured figure vanish and a several droplets of blood fell from her nose onto the ground. Wiping the blood and sweat from her face, she brought herself up to a kneeling position and forced her frantic breaths under control. Only until they were deep, measured and calm did she allow herself to relax.

Artoria looked up to the sky, feeling the night's chill across her face, and watched the moon slowly make its journey across the heavens. Tomorrow was school and Artoria would need to get ready, but first she would stay and watch the sky for a little while longer.

 **A brief author's note, I've decided to just try and work on the one writing project rather than having several that I kept doing little bits and pieces for. I'm hoping that this will result in me updating regularly, at least weekly. I really hope to nail this updating business rather than just toying with one shots and short pieces. As a result, I've decided to take down my other works, at least for the time being, to force myself to just work on the one project. Any criticism is wholeheartedly appreciated and I hope you enjoy reading this as much as I plan to enjoy writing it.**


	2. The difficulties of a transfer student

**Sorry everyone that this chapter's so late, moving apartment and being ill cut heavily into my writing time.**

Chapter 2: _The difficulties of a transfer student_ _  
_

Beams of light greeted Artoria as she woke to the sound of Kuoh preparing itself for the morning. For a moment or two she merely watched her ceiling as she readied herself for the day ahead. Prepared, Artoria made her way out of her bed and throwing on her running gear she packed her school bag. Suitably clothed, she left her bedroom and went about her morning routine.

Walking down the stairs, she noted that both her parents were thankfully out of sight, presumably still asleep. Letting out a breath of relief, she entered the kitchen and began to prepare a large but simple breakfast and lunch. Switching the stove on, the smell of frying onions quickly filled the room. Adding some of the previous night's leftover rice, a pair of eggs and several diced vegetables, her meal was soon ready. Packing her meal into her lunchbox, Artoria's bag was finally ready and after eating several slices of toast she was ready to head to the Academy. Slipping on her running shoes, Artoria left the house and began her run. Looking up to the mostly clear sky she smiled briefly to herself, it seemed she had an enjoyable run ahead of her.

The route was mostly empty as she ran, twisting and turning through the paths and streets that were dotted throughout Kuoh. As she ran, she considered what the day ahead would have in store for her. No doubt the student body would be curious about her and seek her out but fortunately she had some history with some of the students which should help curb any overly excessive rumours. Murayama would probably spend the day answering any questions that Artoria might have while also showing her around the school. With any luck she might even be able to practice kendo and potentially meet the members of the club. She'd been surprised when visiting the school that the facilities of Kuoh Academy were better than those at Kyoto. It was mainly due to said facilities that she'd moved schools as well as the scholarships offered by Kuoh and the greater support given to extra-curricular activities. Yet despite all this, she felt a deeper reason for her return to Kuoh. Her blood called out for the town and Artoria wished to know why.

Clearing her mind with a shake of her head, Artoria noted that she was nearing the end of her run and that the school's entrance was nearing. All around her students walked leisurely towards the school as they chatted amicably with one another, no doubt catching up after the summer holidays. A few smiled towards her seemingly recognising her from kendo, she returned their smiles with her own. She slowed from her run into a slight jog as she noticed, waiting at the gates for her, were Murayama and a pink haired girl she had occasionally seen at prior tournaments.

"Artoria! It's great to see you." Murayama's boisterous greeting brought a smile to her lips as Artoria finished her run in front of the girl. Flicking her hair back and standing straight she returned the greeting.

"And you too, Murayama, it's been a while." Turning to face the pink haired girl she reached out with her hand in introduction. "Who's your friend I don't believe we've been introduced."

"This is Katase, you've probably seen her around at the occasional kendo tournament. She's my best friend and my number two at the club. Well at least she was going to be before you decided to come and swipe my captaincy from me!" Murayama's face bore a slight pout even if her tone suggested she was joking. It was pretty clear that although Murayama was happy for Artoria to be running the club there was a slight undercurrent of envy.

"It's a pleasure to meet you Katase and I look forward to having you in the club." The girl returned the handshake with enthusiasm as she gave a bright smile.

"No, the pleasure's all mine Artoria. I look forward to learning from such a skilled kendo practitioner." Artoria gave the girl an encouraging smile before her brows rose slightly at the comedic huff that Murayama let out in response before letting out a boisterous laugh.

"Really Katase? I haven't even lost my title yet and you're already buttering up the competition. I see that our years as friends and partners mean nothing to you as soon as a better swordswoman pops up." Artoria watched Katase cringe slightly at the accusation before fully turning to her friend and loudly defending her actions.

"You know it's not like that Murayama." A wry smile suddenly appeared on the pinkette's face as she continued. "Besides I'm just looking forward to learning how to beat you in just one strike." Artoria backed away slightly from the two friends as sparks began to fly between the pair. As not to be outdone, Murayama too fully turned to her friend before letting out a sharp bark of laughter.

"Hah! You think I'm not going to be learning just as much from Artoria? You'll never be able to catch up with the third best sword of Kuoh Academy." As if to prove her point further, and Artoria could scarcely believe her eyes, Murayama took up a herculean pose. Hoping to prevent the pairs outbursts from growing any further Artoria intervened.

"As much fun as it is to watch your two's friendly rivalry I really ought to have a quick shower and change from my running outfit into my school uniform before school starts." In response the two girls' staring contest immediately stopped as the pair turned towards her and then looked around before eventually sharing a look. Murayama was the first to speak.

"You should be alright today Artoria but you probably shouldn't advertise that you plan to shower so openly." Murayama then continued in a hushed tone. "There are plenty of perverts in this school who no doubt wish to catch the new girl off guard. Well I won't let them, my blade has bled them a thousand times and I'll bleed them a thousand more before I let a single one of them disgrace you."

Artoria paused for a moment, mild shock preventing her from replying, as she tried to guess whether or not Murayama was serious. Yet as she watched the girl leaning forwards without even so much as a giggle as she spoke, Artoria began to feel a growing sense of dread.

"Surely she exaggerates Katase? You cannot be seriously suggesting that I should not shower for fear that some teenage boy might try to look at me?" The pinkette looked between her and Murayama before letting out an exasperated sigh.

"Well I doubt she's made them bleed a thousand times but it's probably not too far off as a rough estimate. The school has quite a number of issues with the boys in the school as they only recently became co-ed." In response to Katase more measured response Murayama lost her more calmed.

"Yeah it's getting pretty tedious and unfortunately the student council and the administration seem hesitant to do anything more than give detentions and suspensions." Artoria watched as the two girls looked at one another sheepishly before adding an extra detail to their story.

"Plus it probably doesn't help that when we do go to complain the culprits tend to be pretty badly beaten up."

"We tend to lose our tempers and take matters into our own hands by which point we could easily be accused of assault. At least with have Kiba to help balance the scale."

"Well for the time being I shall simply have to make do. But I am unwilling to see this continue, this whole situation is ludicrous. Would either of you two be willing to show me the way to the changing room?" Murayama nodded in response.

"Sure, Katase and I will tag along and just double check that the perverts aren't in their usual hiding spots. But I'd be surprised if they do as no doubt they plan to catch us off guard now that the summer's over and plan intrude after tonight's practice." With a shake of her head and a sigh escaping her lips Artoria began following the two girls toward Kuoh Academy's changing room. She was not expecting such difficulties to arise from simply wanting to shower.

 **After a brief shower**

With her shower over and wearing her school uniform, Artoria made her way towards class. Followed by the pair of girls, Artoria made her way towards her new classroom, class 2A. The corridors were fairly busy as various students walked towards their respective classes however Artoria and the girls with plenty of time to spare.

The class was around half filled as students sat in their groups catching with one another with the occasional crossover between the groups of students. As Artoria observed the room, Katase and Murayama both started walking towards their desks where several other girls sat who happily greeted the pair. Following them, Artoria nodded in greeting to the girls recognising a few of them from her earlier run. Placing her bag onto an unoccupied desk that was next to Murayama she turned to look at the girl in question raising her brow.

"Yeah it's a free desk Artoria plus this is a new classroom for all of us so you can have any seat you want."

"Ah good, I didn't want to cause a needless commotion by mistakenly claiming someone else's desk." With the matter settled, she sat herself down and placed her various books on her desk before patiently waiting for the teacher to show.

She did not need to wait long as after several minutes of listening and idly introducing herself to her fellow students the teacher entered the classroom. She was an unassuming woman, in her early thirties and wearing a plain black suit. As she entered Artoria watched her gaze roam across the room before landing on her and with a brief but noticeable smile in her direction the teacher then began to talk.

"Good morning class, I trust that you all had an enjoyable summer. I'm sure that you all have plenty to catch up with so let's get introductions out of the way and then you can all enjoy homeroom until your first lesson begins. My name is Miss Miyuri and as I'm sure you've noticed there are a couple of new students joining you this year. Please make them feel welcome and show them around if they desire it. Now let's get on with the register." With her new homeroom teacher's introduction out of the way Artoria began to take notes on how she planned to both teach and lead the kendo club.

Once the register was over and Miss Miyuri began browsing her computer, the class began to chat. Both Murayama and Katase were busy talking about their summers with their friends which thankfully gave her plenty of time to make notes and compare what she had written to how she had been taught in the past. Whenever Murayama attempted to bring her into the conversation she would talk for several moments before allowing another to take over the conversation and returning to her notes. From what she could gather it seemed that most of her fellow students were planning to wait until lunch before they truly interacted with her, that suited Artoria fine.

After homeroom ended Miss Miyuri left with a quick goodbye before another teacher entered and began their lesson with little fuss. Their teaching method was not dissimilar from Kyoto Academy's own although she noted that their classroom discipline was laxer than what she was used to. As although Murayama and Katase seemed to be working diligently others nearby talked quietly and passed the occasional note.

Other students in the classroom would occasionally glance her way before returning their attention to their own conversations. For the most part she was thankfully left to her own thoughts and the odd conversation with Murayama. But, in the rear of the class sat a pair of boys who frequently attempted to garner her attention through overacted gestures. Fortunately, the teacher at the time noticed and was far from impressed quickly giving the pair several stern words for attempting to distract the new student.

The school day continued with little change and eventually the lunch bell rang. Bringing out her lunch, a feast in comparison to what her two friends were eating, Artoria settled in. Boxes of rice, chicken and fried vegetables alike disappeared, much to the astonishment of Murayama and Katase alike. Their own small sandwiches seeming somewhat pitiful in comparison. Unfortunately, it quickly became apparent that despite the meal that sat before her, Artoria's classmates wanted gossip. And so for the next half an hour she succinctly answered her classmates' questions all the while trying to finish her food within the allotted time frame. Thankfully, she managed to both finish her lunch and satisfy the brunt of her peers' curiosity before their next teacher entered the room for afternoon classes.

When the final bell for the end of school rang Artoria could barely hold a relief filled sigh. The day had been rather tiring, especially the inquisitive nature of her peers and the annoying pair of boys who had thankfully backed off after Murayama walked over to their desk, annoyance clearly visible.

Packing away her books, Artoria turned to the other girls only to stop when she noticed the large grin on both their faces.

"Well at least that's over." Stated Murayama with a chuckle. "I honestly thought we'd never have a moments peace at lunch or during the day."

"You're telling me." Continued Katase. "I forget what this school can get like when there's new gossip. Although normally their worse, I guess you convinced them to keep themselves in check Artoria."

"I somehow doubt that. No doubt they were simply busy catching up with one another after the summer. Tomorrow will probably be a continuation of today's questioning." Artoria stated with a shake of her head.

"Well tomorrow's me can deal with it, right now I'm ready for some kendo! Let's head over." The excitement in Murayama's voice brining a laugh out of both Katase and Artoria. Picking up her bag, Artoria followed the other two girls as they headed towards the kendo club's building.

The kendo club's building was a medium sized building that sat slightly away from the main school. The building itself was mostly wooden with an off white exterior and several trees dotted around it. Artoria had noted that it was a surprisingly pleasant building when she first came to a tournament hosted by the school. At the time she had been surprised that a school in such a small city had a dedicated building for kendo. Now she was aware of the large quantities of private funds the school received, it was only due to her sports scholarship that Artoria was able to attend. Clearing her head of her musings, she entered the building. Wooden floorboards and well maintained walls surrounded her and racks of high-end gear stood proud in the afternoon sun. Taking a deep breath, Artoria smiled, this was why she was here.

"It's a nice building isn't it?" Murayama stated with a knowing smirk. It seemed that despite seeing the building several times in the past Artoria hadn't quite been able to suppress her obvious liking of her surroundings.

"It is. After the nature of today it's nice to remember why I transferred here." Even as she spoke Artoria walked over to one of the shinai and removed it from the rack. Swinging the bamboo blade several times her thoughts began to rest on the previous night's battle. Stepping out into the centre of the room, she noted that both Murayama and Katase had moved to rest against the wall as they watched her.

Ignoring their presence for the time being, her mind focussed on her breathing and her blade darted forwards. Even as she did so, she recalled her prior opponent's deflection and her blade responded as if blocked. All too easily did the fight that occurred the previous night replay itself and although Artoria knew the ending she could see no way to change the outcome. As the fatal strike her opponent landed occurred Artoria released her breath and lowered her shinai to her side. The tension that had surrounded her fled and she turned to the other two girls with a smile, even as she enjoyed their expressions of surprise.

It was then that she noted the unfamiliar third figure that had joined the two girls. The blonde hair and attractive features made it readily apparent as to the identity of the third, nevertheless Murayama introduced him as Artoria walked over to the three.

"Once again Artoria you have to rub it in my face just how much you outclass me. But this time I've come prepared, Kiba Yuuto, this dastardly villain is none other than Hyoudou Artoria. I ask that you, Kuoh's prince, defend my honour against this barbaric upstart." At Murayama's antics, Katase responded with a light shove before Kiba spoke.

"It's a pleasure to finally meet you Hyoudou. Murayama has complained endlessly about how often you have stolen her rightful title as the best sword in Japan. Although there has been some doubt as to if she truly deserves said self-proclaimed title." Kiba's tone was both lighthearted and welcoming and as he bowed to her Artoria responded in kind with her own.

"It's a pleasure, I've heard similar stories of your own prowess with a blade from Murayama. Still I find it hard to believe that one could be so skilled and yet not be a member of the kendo club." Shaking his hand as she spoke, Artoria noted the slight bristeling of Kiba's swordsman pride. A promising sign.

"True, but unfortunately what free time I have is needed in the Occult Research Club. Still, I find the occasional free time for a friendly spar." At the mention of ORC, Artoria could barely withhold her chuckle. But it seemed her efforts were needless when Kiba's normally friendly eyes narrowed slightly. Heedless of the slight tension in the air, Murayama let out a shout of joy.

"Let's get this battle on the road!" With a nod of affirmation at Murayama and a polite bow to Kiba, Artoria returned to the centre of the room as she watched Kiba make his way towards the weapon's rack and arm himself with a shinai. Both Murayama and Katase stood on opposite sides of the impromptu arena to referee while Kiba returned, his shinai firmly at his side. With another set of bows between them the duel was ready to take place.

 **Author's Note:**

 **I'm wondering how to resolve the perverted duo as characters. On the one hand, in the Fate series Artoria doesn't particularly seem to care about nudity quite the same as others might. And I can't really see Artoria beating the two up like the other kendo girls might do in Highschool DxD. I'm leaning towards her maybe just seeing it the whole thing as frivolous and distracting the club from kendo and concludes that either the club needs to sort it out themselves or she ends up frustrated by the whole thing and goes to the school council or teachers to get it sorted. Something along the lines of: "You want a good kendo team and I need my time not to be wasted so deal with them before I do." etc. Any suggestions?**

 **Also another brief note, people have been asking why a DNA test hasn't been done and it's a fair point that I've planned to take into account as the story progresses. As most of you guessed Artoria's conflict with her parents isn't going to be a major part of the story but it will cause minor issues as the story continues, at least early on. As a result, I've got a couple of ideas in the works that should come out in later chapters and hopefully lay to rest some of your concerns.**

 **As always any suggestions are definitely appreciated, and I've already started working on the next chapter so it shouldn't take nearly as long as this one did.**


End file.
